


Morning Gas

by Eructophiliac



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Belching, Big Ass, Burping, Gas Kink, Gassy Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Short Story, Yaoi, belch - Freeform, bubble butt, burp - Freeform, burp fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eructophiliac/pseuds/Eructophiliac
Summary: You wake up in the morning after a night of wild sex with the silver haired dog boy of your dreams, Inuyasha.Little do you know, your day is about to get a lot more interesting, sexy, and gassy!(First time story. Please be gentle. This was just a simple one off story I originally posted to my Tumblr.)





	Morning Gas

The sunlight shines in through the slits of the blinds in your bedroom, welcoming the new day. You are still in the middle of a deep slumber on the side of the bed closest to the window, unaware of the dawn breaking through it.

The silver haired, dog eared figure lying next to you is a very recent addition to your bedroom. He showed up to your door last night without much warning and let himself in by jumping on you and proceeding to have the most erotic, and kinky sex you have ever had. Sure, last night was the ONLY time you have had sex, but you are certain that it is the best sex you will ever have in your life.

Last night was absolutely breathtaking. It felt so rewarding to finally have a chance to relieve all the pent up tension that you had been feeling in your loins ever since your unexpected encounter with the silver haired pup in the secluded area of the high school courtyard. If there was any doubt in your mind still that you might be gay, that silver haired heart-throb had demolished it along with your virginity.

Today was a new day, however and the object of your lust and desire was beginning to stir from his own coitus induced slumber as the rays of the sun shining through the window come into contact with his eyes.

With a mild groan of annoyance from the sun interrupting his precious sleep Inuyasha slowly lifts his head off the comfort of the soft pillow and swings his legs off the bed so that he is sitting on the edge. He reaches a hand up to his eyes as he rubs the sleep from them before he stands up and begins to make his way to your bathroom.

Even though the handsome hunk had tried his best to get out of bed without disturbing you from your slumber, the movements that he made as he awoke stirred you from your sleep. Your left eye creaked its way open slightly. You were still half asleep…at least you were until Inuyasha bent over to pick up a black long sleeve shirt that you had lay there for him the previous night. 

Your eyes were met with the most amazing sight. As the sexy half demon had bent down to grab his shirt he had stuck his surprisingly large bubble-butt of an ass in the air, almost as if he was presenting it to you so that you could fondle it, spank it, or perform numerous other sexual activities to it. you instantly became as hard you were from last night, instantly remembering all of the hardcore sex you had engaged in with the silver haired ass god in front of you. it took everything in you to not let out a moan or squeal of sexual arousal from the sight.  
  
you just managed to bite the blanket that you were covered up with before any sound could leave your throat. you waited in silence just watching the man in your room with an almost voyeuristic fascination to see what he might do next. 

What happened next made your heart skip a couple of beats. It wasn’t even what Inuyasha himself did, but rather what his body did.

The dog boy stood back up with shirt in hand completely oblivious to the show his rump had unknowingly given you. He reached his arms through the sleeves of the shirt and poked his head through the hole without much issue, however when he tried to pull it further down his chest it became very clear that the shirt was a little too small for him. Inuyasha was essentially wearing a long sleeved crop top.

Inuyasha was slightly annoyed by the shirt not reaching all the way down his torso, letting out a small “ _Keh_!” as he continued his trek to the bathroom. He didn’t get far.

Inuyasha hadn’t even taken two steps in front of him when ‘It’ happened. ‘It’ started out as a low audible insidious sounding rumble that originated from the dog boy’s exposed belly. ‘It’ then made its journey up the Hanyou’s esophagus leaving a visible lump in his throat from the size of the bubble traveling up it. For a split second it appeared as if Inuyasha attempted to keep his mouth shut in order to silence the beast, but it refused to be contained.

The monstrous gas bubble burst forth from the dog’s mouth forcing it open. The intensity of the blast was so great that it shook the windows as the sound of the expulsion bounced off the walls. The gas inside of him was so strong that Inuyasha was forced to shut his right eye in an effort to focus all of his attention on expelling this mighty belch from his body. His right eye began to tear up over time as his mighty eructation came to a halt.

“ ** _BUAAAARRRRRRPPPHHHHH_**!”

Inuyasha after having expelled the mighty wind demon from his toned tummy turned to look behind him at you on the bed. You were sitting up fully awake on the bed staring with stunned amazement at him with mouth agape. You were rock hard at this point, and extremely turned on.

Instead of apologizing or excusing his massive burp Inuyasha gave a cocky tooth filled grin and a small chuckle as he gave his belly a proud pat

“ _Heh. Morning Gas_.”

You immediately leap on top of him and proceed to have the most amazing gas-filled sex of your life.

You aren’t sure if you can say that this was the greatest sex you will ever have in your life, because you clearly thought this before and Inuyasha proved you wrong. There are two things you can say with absolute certainty though.

Last night’s sex was merely the tip of the iceberg, and there is much more gas from The silver haired dog to come.


End file.
